The Crazy Russian's Crazy Christmas
by midnightlibra89
Summary: It's Christmas time in the Arbatov household. Christmas is the young Arbatov's favorite time of the year. And is he ever crazy about it. Friends, family, business partners, business rivals are ariving. Things get crazy, but what else could one eect from a crazy Russian mob heir?
1. Opening Scene

_**I AM BACK BITCHES!**_

Hello everyone. I hope that everyone is doing well. I hope you are all enjoying the holiday season. Today I am bringing you a brand new story just for this season! ;-) 

* * *

The sky was dark with naught but the stars to breath light into the night. The night air nipped with sharp, cold teeth. The ground was white with the winter's spell upon it. Manic cries echoed into the bitter night. Red spilled across the white.

Blue eyes glittered as if they, themselves were stars. Blond hair flew as the cold, harsh wind passed through it. Teeth flashed as a crazed grin pulled lips apart. Breath misted onto the frozen air. "Don't think you can escape me!" Came the mad voice.

Another blond, much older than the first, shuddered. The old blond cracked his whip. Dogs yelped. Racing faster, as if the devil himself; might as well have been the devil: was chasing them. Suddenly Yuri was knocked to the snow covered ground. His face swallowed up by the soft, cold stuff. Looking up, he saw the blood red of his nephew's sled.

Crazed, happy laughter spilled into the night. "Told you that you could not escape me Uncle."

Yuri groaned, burring his face into the cold snow once again. He knew not how he would survive his crazy nephew, Mikhail. There were still another twenty four days 'till Christmas after all.

* * *

 **Just on a side note: I wrote this whole chapter and notes while listening to only one song. Mad Russian's Christmas by Trans-Siberian Orchestra. The very inspiration for this lovely story.**


	2. On the 24th Day Of Christmas …

Dozens of men stood silently inside a dockside warehouse. Smoke billowed up from the cigarette held between hard lips. No one dared to breath as sharp golden eyes took in the newly acquired merchandize. The ever faithful Kirishima and Suoh stood by Asami Ryuichi's side. Their eyes taking in everything without missing a thing. The men watched with bated breath as their fierce boss reached out and took hold of an item inside the closest box. No emotion showed upon his face.

"Mikhail is nothing but a joyful soul, sir." Kirishima spoke lowly. His forehead twitching at the sight of the tacky green plastic water pistol.

* * *

Yuri cringed as the plan landed smoothly onto the tarmac. He had been on edge ever since he had learned of Mikhail's trick with the gun shipment to Asami Ryuichi. Then news of the trip, "for fun", to the bastard dragon's den. His nephew was nothing short of bat shit crazy. To mess with the dragon of Japan. Yuri shuddered. One had reaching up to feel the warm black leather of his eye patch.

Two years before, Asami Ryuichi had shot him. Taking his eye. Never had Yuri seen something that could terrify him so. But that look on Asami's face that night struck terror into his heart even now. Haunting his dreams and even his waking hours. There were nights he stayed up late, fearing that would be the night the bastard would finally come for him. Dressed in black robe and holding a sickle, like some kind of grim reaper. Anger burned deep inside Yuri. Embarrassed at his own fear. He was a Russian! An Arbatov following in the footsteps set down six generations before his birth! He was the right hand of his eldest brother and trusted companion - baby sitter- of his nephew Mikhail. The heir to all the Arbatov family was and had.

The plane's door opened. Mikhail skipped to the door in his happy madness. Yuri looked out the window. Swallowing hard as he saw the black limo surrounded by ten black SUVs. However, t was the tall Japanese man with the black slicked back hair and cold, hard golden eyes that held his attention. Yuri's heart beat heavily in his chest. That damn bastard had come to greet them right at the runway. Shit! Asami was going to kill right here and now!

Not unaware of his uncle's plight, Mikhail smiled joyfully as de debarked from his family's private plane. He had long since hated his Uncle Yuri, the sick bastard. It was part of the reason for his trip to Japan. He longed for the day Yuri would die, but until then, he would torture the old bastard.

Mikhail's joyful smile became an outright grin as he saw his business partner/rival Asami Ryuichi. "Asami my lovely black dragon, it is so wonderful to see you again! How I have missed you all these long months apart!"

"Mikhail." Was all Asami said. Smoke curling up before him as he enjoyed a cancer stick.

"Did you receive the gift that I sent?"

"I did. My men enjoyed them greatly." The bland look on Asami's face never faltered. Mikhail's lips trembled with repressed laughter.

"Tell me oh fair dragon of mine, wherever is that lovely boy of yours? Akihito is his name right?"

Without a word, Asami turned and headed towards the waiting limo. Mikhail fell in line with Asami's steps. "Have you ever thought of sharing that beautiful boy with others?"

"Not with the likes of you."

Mikhail pouted. "What a meany you are my fair dragon."

A big, bulky blond behemoth stood beside the limo. Suoh Kazumi was the blond behemoth's name if Mikhail recalled correctly. Suoh bowed respectfully to his boss as he opened the he door for the two mobsters. Asami slid inside without the slightest hint of even noticing that his man was even alive. Mikhail feeling his little inner devil awaken, didn't bother to snuff him out. Reaching out with a hand, sliding one finger along Suoh's strong jawline.

"Hello handsome. Care to join me for an evening of fun?"

Suoh straightened up and stared Mikhail straight in the eye. "I'm sorry to disappoint, sir." He didn't look sorry at all. "But I am already with someone else."

Mikhail pouted. "Too bad. We could have had so much fun. May I know the name of the fortunate soul who has such an honor?"

"It is me." Asami's ever faithful secretary, Kirishima spoke. His voice ever steady and polite.

Eyes wide, Mikhail slid into the limo. Who knew that Asami would allow Hus men such a freedom? As he settled into his seat, Mikhail heard Kirishima speak once again. This time it was much lower and directed at the blond behemoth.

"I'll have to punish you tonight for allowing another to be so free with you."

The door slammed shut and Mikhail finally focused on his surroundings. Asami sat next to him on the seat. On the adjacent seat, sat the young beautiful boy of Asami's. Takaba Akihito. The boy felt his gaze on him and looked up. He mumbled out a polite welcome.

Mikhail smiled at the boy's reluctance. Reaching out, Mikhail took one of the boy's slender hands. Bowing his head, Mikhail pressed a kiss to the back of Akihito's hand. "It is an honor to see you once again my fair maiden."

* * *

Mikhail sat back, patting his stuffed stomach. "That was delicious. Thank you Asami, my dragon." He looked down at his watch. "I shall have to leave soon. My Uncle is probably on his death bed with worry right now." Mikhail's lips twitched with mirth at the image. "But before I go. I have Christmas gifts for the both of you."

Waving a hand at one of his men, Mikhail took hold of a large bag the man held. Reaching inside, the Russian pulled out two boxes wrapped in the brightest, ugliest Christmas wrapping paper ever. One was small, the other quite large. Mikhail passed the small one over to Asami and the large one he gave to Akihito. Akihito took his hesitantly. Still wary of the Russian who had once kidnapped him and led to getting poor Kirishima shot. His hazel eyes met warm gold as he looked up to see his lover. Asami smiled softly and gave a slight nod. Easing all the fear Akihito had been feeling.

"I hope this can be s new beginning between us Akihito." Mikhail said hopefully.

Taking a deep breath, Akihito ripped into the wrapping paper. Though his usual enthusiasm was missing. That was until his eyes beheld what lay inside. With a delighted shout, Akihito ripped off the rest of the paper. Without care, he then dismantled the black box. Pulling out what last inside. The latest in the gaming systems. It wasn't even out on shelves yet! Akihito hugger the system, and accompanying games to his chest. Hazel eyes glowing with joy and the urge to go home and play with his new gift.

"Thank you so much, Mikhail!"

Asami frowned. Not liking his boy enjoying a gift from another man so much. He would have to punish his boy when they returned home.

"It's your turn now Asami. Open up!" Mikhail cried joyfully.

Turning his gaze to the small box before him, Asami took a deep breath. Sure he would not like what lay inside. Quickly and with a fitness he was known for, Asami removed the wrapping paper from the small velvet box inside. Not a single tear in the wrapping paper. Opening the velvet box, a smirk pulled at Asami's lips as golden eyes beheld what lay inside. He had been proven wrong. He would most definitely like it. As would his boy, though far more reluctantly.

"Thank you Mikhail." Asami said. Trademark smirk in place.


End file.
